1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to fashion shoes, including sandals for women. More particularly, the invention relates to various kinds of shoes, including sandals which are provided with means to alter the decorative appearance thereof so as, if desired, to selectively change the appearance of the shoes or sandals or to match in design the fashion statement made by the other clothing of the woman wearing such shoes or sandals, in stabilized constructs.
2. Background Art
For countless years women's shoes, including sandals have been an integral part of the fashion statement made through the entire ensemble of clothing warn by women. For the most part, the matching by fashion conscious women of outer clothing components and shoes, including sandals in color and/or design has required a specific pair of shoes or sandals approximately coordinating the clothing color and/or designs. Thus, today's fashion conscious women frequently have to obtain a vast variety of shoes, including sandals being worn occasionally with a particular clothing combination. Further, because of the season-to-season and year-to-year changes in women's dress fashions, women's shoes and sandals very often become obsolete long before they have, shown use wear. Today's economy requires conservation and reuseables.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide women's shoes and sandals having means for displaying an interchangeable series of fashion design inserts for the topmost portions and straps of such shoes and sandals for color and/or imprint design coordination thereof with the other clothing items of a woman's total clothing ensemble, precisely matched.
It is another object of the invention to provide women's shoes and sandals with means in a topmost portion and straps thereof for inserting, retaining and displaying interchangeable fashion design inserts matching in color and/or design the other clothing items of a woman's total clothing ensemble.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide women's shoes and sandals with transparent pouch means in the upper portions and straps thereof for receiving, retaining, and displaying a variety of interchangeable fashion coordinating inserts of color and/or imprint design matching in color and/or imprint design the other clothing, items of a woman's clothing ensemble, in an exact millimeter figured pouch.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide women's shoes, including sandals with pouch means which extend to the top most portion thereof for receiving, retaining and displaying interchangeable fashion inserts bearing fabrics matching in color and/or print or weave designs the color and/or print or weave designs of the fabrics of other clothing items of a woman's clothing ensemble, providing easy in-out access.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a variety of interchangeable color and/or design inserts for use in 1 ply top transparent pouches on particular portions of strips present on women's shoes and sandals with such inserts matching in fashionable array the variety of clothing items making up a woman's wardrobe and in some instances in combination with attachable-detachable male stud snap-ons around the frame, matched to female stud snap-ins to provide a shoe longitudinal strip area of display.